


We Won't End Up Like Them

by Dark_Sea_Dragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/Dark_Sea_Dragon
Summary: Lovino lives in America and things have gone to shit thanks to Drumpf, his family is nearing financial ruin and he feels pressured to do something with his life. His exchange student boyfriend is home with him for spring break, and when an argument breaks out in the family, it's obvious the Italian immigrant needs some hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My parents argued this morning and I decided to take my frustration out on Word so here you go~

((Little drabble to get some frustration out, one-piece, this thing isn’t going anywhere but I really wanted to upload something!))

 

“We won’t end up like that…”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Go back to sleep amor…”

 

Lovino frowned and pressed more into his boyfriend’s hold, too tired to argued. It was what…seven in the morning? His parents were arguing again. Feliciano was at his friend’s house, they were both home for break. His parents had allowed Antonio to stay since his family lived in Spain still and he was an exchange student. He had often complained of his dysfunctional family to his lover, but he was still worried the other would hate him when he actually saw it. Everyone ended up like their parents apparently, he didn’t want to end up controlling and hating every aspect of his life. He didn’t want to threaten divorce every time he fought with Antonio…because he didn’t want to fight with Antonio. They rarely argued, and when they did they resolved the matter quickly.

He sighed and nuzzled his chest as he heard his mother stomp upstairs to dry her hair, his father silent for a moment before he heard computer typing. Ignoring the situation wouldn’t help…he wondered how long until things got worse. He panicked internally, what if his father killed himself? Or became an alcoholic? What if he started smoking again because of the financial stress?

“I regret going to college…” He whispered, voice tight as he shut his eyes to try and force himself back to sleep. He heard Antonio speak, but hadn’t listened. He just wished he could help more. And what made it worse was that he had thought his family had been doing better…his mother had made it seem that way anyways. She was always telling him how they were getting back on their feet and doing well. And now he was quitting a full-time job he hated to go and work part-time at a museum. He wasn’t sure if it paid more, he prayed to every deity that existed it did. If it paid more that would cancel out the hours he was losing. But he couldn’t do it anymore…he had accepted the day-care job because he was desperate. He could handle a few children, three at most. But dozens of children? He couldn’t stand it. It didn’t pay enough, it wasn’t worth the pain he was going through physically. He’d come home from standing all day, not allowed to sit. His knees would ache, his head pounding, his back screaming…he got snapped at by parents because one kid fell down and scraped their knee. His superiors didn’t treat him like a human, he was a machine who should be smiling at all times. He got one fifteen minute for the nine hours he worked.

Lovino awoke a few hours later, the house was quiet…his parents had gone to work. He was alone in the house with Antonio. He grabbed his phone and saw a text from his brother.

**[From: Feliciano Vargas**

**To: Lovino**

**Hey fratello! I’m at Ludwig’s for the day, we’re going to the zoo~ Gilbert and Kiku are coming. Feel free to join us with Toni if you like! I’ll be back later tonight before dinner. Ti amo! <3 <3]**

            He quickly replied.

**[To: Feliciano Vargas**

**From: Lovino**

**I might, mom and dad fought again, might sleep and shower today. I’ll let Antonio know though so if he wants to get out of the house he can. Ti amo :)]**

            That happy face emoji felt so artificial, he turned his phone onto silent and got up, shuffling to the bathroom across the hall. He went through his morning routine and then went downstairs and curled up on the couch. Some stupid day-time television was on.

            “Next up on The Real, how to ask if someone is gay the right way! We’ll be right back!” Lovino rolled his eyes.

            “You fucking ask them you stupid whore. Are you gay? No? Cool. Are you gay? Why? Just curious. Yes? Awesome. Seriously people need to stop being so fucking sensitive. I hate these bitches.” He grabbed the remote and changed it to animal planet. A vet show was on.

            “Batman the pooch has ingested a marijuana infused chocolate bar-“

            “Oh fuck me, really? How stupid can people be? It’s a fucking Yorkshire terrier, did you have it on the floor???” He griped quietly, despite bitching at the television, he felt more calm then he had earlier. Bitching at the stupid shows helped him release some anger. He still thought about the fight, he hadn’t heard all of it but he had heard enough. If he wasn’t in college for a worthless degree in art and creative writing they’d have more money. At least Feliciano was going to culinary school and doing something useful…Lovino felt like he was the reason for his family’s financial burden.

            “$30,000 dollars a year…jesus.” He muttered, picking up his phone and beginning to go through social media. His mother had shared something on Facebook timeline, he wasn’t very interested in Facebook at the moment though. He switched to Tumblr and scrolled and scrolled and scrolled. He didn’t hear Antonio come down the stairs, he heard the carpet shuffling behind him and looked up to see his boyfriend curling up on the couch next to him.

            “Morning…” He hummed. Antonio laid his head on his hip, hugging him.

            “Morning.” He hummed back. Lovino began to pet his hair, staring blankly at a post about cake decorating.

            “…Sorry about this morning. I thought maybe they’d be able to act normal for one week while you were here. I guess I was wrong.” Antonio moved up, snuggling into his chest which forced Lovino to put his phone down so he could hold him lest he fall off the couch.

            “It’s fine Lovino, money problems are no small deal.”

            “I know but…they’re both at fault and they just keep blaming each other. This whole family just keeps playing the blame game instead of actually fixing it. It’s always- ‘I’ll fix it but it’s YOUR fault so you better fucking help’ instead of- ‘let’s find a way to earn extra cash, let’s sell some of the shit in the garage and basement we haven’t touched in twelve years’. God it’s so infuriating.” Antonio kissed his collarbone.

            “I know it’s frustrating…but you’re doing so much better than them financially right now. You’ll be fine when you get older. Once you graduate it’ll all work out, I promise.”

            “Antonio how long will I be doing better than them? I pay half my tuition, credit card, and I survive on sixty bucks a week. That’s why I always eat at your apartment…I-I don’t have enough food in my fucking dorm.” He confessed. Antonio looked up at him, concerned.

            “Lovi…why didn’t you say?”

            “Because I figured it was practice…”

            “Practice for what?”

            “Being an adult…you’re either rich or poor Antonio there’s no in-between. And we, are poor. So I figured I better get used to surviving off of nothing because when I graduate and move out that’s what’s going to happen.” Lovino muttered sadly, hiding his face in Antonio’s hair.

            “I want to go back to Italy…I hate living here…I never wanted to move to his fucking Capitalist cess pool in the first place but Nonno insisted we pack up and go because money was to be made here. He was fucking wrong and now look…he’s dead and we’re stuck here.”

Antonio was quiet for a moment, he knew things in America weren’t good. He knew Lovino was scared…his family didn’t have their citizenship. Life could turn to shit at any moment.

            “Come to Spain with me when you graduate.”

            “Excuse me?” Lovino looked down at him, eyes wide.

            “Come to Spain with me.”

            “Antonio I don’t have the mon-“

            “I’ll find the money! Bring your brother…I know you’re scared and I’m scared for you…I don’t want to lose you. I know it’s not a huge risk for your family to live here but nobody knows what’s safe anymore…anybody is a target. My parents love you, last year when they came over for Christmas? God they wouldn’t shut up about how sweet you were! They’d help bring you over if it meant safety and a chance at financial security.” Lovino stared, grip tightening on him as he hugged him.

            “…Okay.” He agreed quietly, hugging him tightly. This was his chance to get the fuck out of here, to try and make something of himself. He could work in Spain, be successful in art or writing, gain the money and bring his family over too.

            “I love you, Lovino…” Antonio whispered, pecking his lips and hugging him tightly back.

            “I-I love you too…” Lovino murmured back, taking a deep breath to calm down. Everything would be alright…he just had to take it a day at a time and hope for the best.

            “Hey Antonio…?”

            “Si?”

            “…Let’s go to the zoo today.”


End file.
